


Maybe, This Christmas

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M, Top Ashton Irwin, soft smut, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: A cute Christmas one-shot!





	Maybe, This Christmas

His hands were warm, but his cheeks were not. The hot chocolate was still too warm to drink, but Luke kept sipping it regardless. It burnt his tongue and made him hiss, but the sweet cocoa flavor hit his taste buds like nothing else. Luke's pink mittens were not enough to keep the cold, New York air from chilling his hands. He had decided to stop by a coffee shop, just a few blocks from his house. 

Luke was very absent-minded on that day. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, what with the pleasant snowflakes collecting along the railing and the lights of the city guiding him into a new adventure. He was enchanted by the beautiful, white blanket that covered the Northern states around this time of year. Oh, December. Though it was one of the coldest months of the year, Luke always felt so warm around the holidays. 

He noticed some of the lovely presents waiting to be gift-wrapped and sent to friends and family. There beautiful dresses, sugarplum-colored sparkles, and Christmas decorations as far as the eye could see. A variety of classic festive music played from each shop. It made Luke hum along, putting him into a further daze. 

His hazy walk was so bad, in fact, that he accidentally tripped over his laces. He gasped and struggled to try and catch himself, but it was too late. Luke's sacred hot cocoa fell out of his hands, and he fell to the ground. Luke rubbed his knees, dusting the snow off. He hadn't realized that his styrofoam cup had landed upon the sweatshirt of some man walking. The man hissed in pain and let out a disgruntled noise. 

Luke forgot about the pain in his legs and quickly stood to his feet. 

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry. Oh no, I-I didn't mean to...I..." Luke panted and picked up the empty cup. The man had a nice-looking, beige sweater on. Only now, it was covered in a splotch of hot, brown liquid. A pair of round glasses were falling down his nose, and a few snowflake-covered were resting in his curls. 

When their eyes met, "I'll Be Home For Christmas" was playing. Luke's romantic side took over, and he felt even more nervous at that moment. 

"I guess it's fine. I was only going to my very judgemental family's house for dinner tonight, but I suppose I'm not mad," The man spoke with the warmest voice Luke had ever heard in his life. 

"Oh, please, forgive me. I'll get you a new sweater. I'll do anything!" Luke wailed. He stepped closer. People were walking around them with evil looks. They were blocking the main path to the shops. 

"It's fine. I was being sarcastic," He said, laughing, "I'm not mad."

Luke swallowed and fumbled with a string on his mittens. 

"I'm Luke," He looked up hopefully. The song had changed into another slow, Christmas song. The shop's golden lights lit up Luke's eyes. 

"Ashton," The taller boy said. He gently pushed Luke out of all of the pedestrians' way. 

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" Luke whimpered and crushed his cup nervously in his hand. Ashton took off the beige sweater. Underneath was a red flannel. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. 

"It's fine. I'll just freeze, Luke," Ashton smirked when Luke got nervous again. 

"Stop doing that!" Luke whined. Ashton chuckled again.

"Hey, you're kind of cute. I like that you can't take sarcasm," Ashton winked and clutched his sweater to his chest. 

+

That sweater soon became a staple of their relationship. Luke wore it when they came home from their first date. There was a fireplace burning, and Ashton's coffee table was covered with books. They were listening to more Christmas music and the proximity of their bodies created the most comfortable warmth. 

Luke played with the sleeves. 

"I love Christmas," he told Ashton. Ashton stroked Luke's knuckles and gave him butterflies. 

"So do I," He whispered. Then they kissed, right on Ashton's couch. Ashton clutched that sweater in his hands and melted into Luke's touch. 

"Merry Christmas," They said at the same time, and they fell back against the couch. 

+

Winter was always when their love bloomed. For a whole year, they waited to tell Ashton's family about their relationship. With their fingers interlocked, Ashton had on that sweater. Luke was wrapped up around him. 

"I hope they like me," He whimpered. Ashton nodded.

"Me too," He knocked on the front door. 

Ashton's mom answered. He had a huge family waiting for him. Many were in the kitchen, some were watching movies in the living room, and the children were running around the house. 

"Finally, you're on time for Christmas Eve dinner! Ashton, who's this?" His mom pulled Ashton inside. Luke found it cute that Ashton grew up in the suburbs and then later became a professor at a prestigious college in the city.

"Traffic mom. Traffic. This is my boyfriend, Luke," He said. 

"Boyfriend? Oh yeah, gay. I forgot..." She shrugged. "Hi Luke, I'm Anne."

Luke met a few family members he liked. Ashton's sister was very nice to him, along with his grandpa. The whole house smelled like sugar cookies and cinnamon. Luke felt a similar atmosphere to when he celebrated Christmas Eve with his own family. 

Ashton made sure to sit beside Luke at the dinner table, which, was huge. Luke had to count how many were seated around the table.

"Ash, I thought you were gonna sing for us. And for your boyfriend..." Ashton's cousin, Alec, teased.

"Haha, no," Ashton frowned. Luke whined and held Ashton's thigh under the table. 

"Oh, Ashy please!" Luke whimpered. 

"Ashy please!" Alec smirked. Ashton growled and then softened when he turned to Luke. 

"Okay."

So, when they finished, Ashton sat at the piano. Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for him. Ashton's father had forced him to take piano. It was only natural that he was good at it. Not to mention his singing voice was uniquely beautiful. The Christmas lights shined in Luke's eyes as he listened. He was beside Ashton on the piano bench, and Luke swore that he fell in love. Ashton was playing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." And that was Luke's favorite Christmas song. His heart was beating so fast and chills covered his skin beneath his sweater. 

Luke kissed Ashton in front of his family. 

"I love you," He whispered.

\+ 

Christmas was so important to them that they got married on Christmas Eve, three years later. Ashton had hot chocolate waiting for them in their beautiful honeymoon suite, and they each hid gifts for the other. 

Ashton unbuttoned his dress shirt and ran a hand through his hair. His infamous Christmas playlist was on at a low volume. He jumped a little when Luke's arms found his torso. 

"Hello, hubby," Luke said all sultry into Ashton's ear. Ashton turned and had to catch when he saw Luke wearing a pair of red panties and a Santa hat. 

"Hello yourself," Ashton grabbed Luke's ass and kissed him sweetly. The little pompom from his hat got caught between their kiss. They laughed it off and made their way to the beautiful bed. Which, was covered in red sheets with white rose petals. 

"I love you," Ashton mumbled as he pulled the duvet over their naked bodies. He was all lubed up and hard against his toned tummy. He helped Luke sink down on his length. 

Luke's eyes crossed cutely. 

"Merry fucking Christmas," Luke moaned and wiggled his curvy hips. Ashton rubbed up Luke's back. He planned to treat him so sweetly with all the jewelry and champagne that the world could offer. 

Ashton marked Luke's neck and ripped the hat off so he could tug at his hair. That was most certainly not their first time, but it was the best. Doped on each other's love, Ashton hit Luke's sweet spot over and over causing the younger boy to nearly wake the entire top floor. 

Ashton stroked Luke's dick lazily but never faltered the movement of his hips. They kissed at each other like their mouths were coated in sugar and like it was their only supply of air. 

"I'm close," they told each other. Ashton came inside, his face all hidden in Luke's neck as if his noises were a secret only for his husband. Luke screamed out and spread his legs even further if that were possible. He was writhing on the bed and mumbling praises to Ashton. 

Round after round the two husbands celebrated Christmas together. Later that night, Ashton made hot chocolate, and wouldn't you know it? He spilled it all over that beige sweater that had made it's way back onto Luke's torso.


End file.
